demigods at Hogwarts
by changeling girl
Summary: Prologue: Annabeth 'What,'Percy yelled at Chiron'you want us to go to boarding school in Scotland' "Not just any school Percy a magical school with witches and wizards." "Okay and what is this school called?"I asked Chiron "Hogwarts school of witchcraft andwizerdry"
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first crossover so be nice**_

Discamer:I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson . All rights go to the creator.

Prologue:

Annabeth

''What,''Percy yelled at Chiron''you want us to go to boarding school in Scotland!''

"Not just any school Percy a magical school with witches and wizards."

"Okay and what is this school called?"I asked Chiron

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he answered. All it took was a look between Percy and Jason before we all started cracking up the school was called Hogwarts,a deformed pig skin.

1

Piper

We were at the entrance to some ally where we could get everything we needed to go to school Chiron told us to go to the bank first to get money so we could pay for everything we needed. We only needed wands and robes as everything else was on the boat at camp the gods where going to flash us back there when we had everything we needed so we could make our grand entrance. We walked up to the bank brushing aside the strange looks, had these people never seen jeans before.

We entered the bank and were immediately ushered down a second Hall to an office with a sort of keropus but it wasn't green and it wore clothes."my name is Rangok. I am the head of this bank gringotts witch is run by goblins,"he supplied when he saw our faces."If you could please follow me I will take you to your valt where you can get what you need for your stay in England." After that he walked of and we followed him with Annabeth at the front. He whistled and two carts that look like the came of a broken down roller coaster came to a stop in front of us and we climed in Hazel needing a bit of persuasion from Frank we had all forgotten about the travel sickness.

It took about 10 minutes and when we finally screeched to a stop in don't think Hazel was the only on a looking a little green. Standing solitary before us where statues of Zues and Jupiter harding the ornately carved door covered with the pictured of every single on of us standing above the carcass' of the giants made to defeat our parents. Around the edges where smaller pictures of all our exploits on the was to Rome and Greece and quests we had been on before we meet.

Rangok told us that we needed to all place our right hand on the door where are picture was.

Percy

The door opened and the was mountains of Drachma and Drenii and some weird gold silver and bronze coins stood stacked in the center of the room Frank picked up a piece of paper and read it aloud " Gold coins Galleons,Silver coins Sickles,Bronze coins Knuts.

"There's are 29 Knuts to a sickle and 12 sickles to to a Galleon."Rangok answered Annabeth un-asked question.

There was eight bags hanging of the wall one was blue one was grey one pink one red one black one orange and one yellow and one with "Calypso"writen on it. We each grabbed our bags and filled them with Drachma and drennii then grabed simple bank issue bags and stuffed them full of wizard money.

We then saw robes hanging of the wall orange and purple with Camp Olympus in gold lettering on the backs. We grabed them and walked out of the vault for another rolercoster ride. I swear I will never ride another rolercoster ever again. We exit the bank and Calypso and Hazel threw up.

Frank

When we left the bank we only had to get wands so we walked down to this shabby shop that said it sold wands on the front we walked in a a bell jingled in the back somewhere. A man popped up from behind the counter startling us all and Annabeth stepped forward "Hello sir we are here for wands we where told that you had some for us."

"Ah yes the demigods wait here" he whispered but it sounded like he was inside my head. He came back with 8 wand boxes and set them down on the table.

"Daughter of Athena olive wood and owl feather. Son of Posidon Driftwood and mermaid scale.

Daughter of Aphrodite elder wood and vella hair.

Son of Hepastus Red wood and phoenix feather.

Son of Mars Dogwood and dragon scale.

Son of Jupiter pine wood and eagle feather.

Daughter of Pluto Hazel wood and Thesteral hair."

He turned to Calypso and stared long and hard at her before exclaiming "Yes I have just the wand for you, Oak and moonlace stem. Yes that was a tricky one." He turned around and handed us our wands before showing us out as more people had came in.

2

Annabeth

We got back to camp and put own wands robes and money in our cabins on the brand new Olympia we said goodbye to everyone at camp and Lady Hestia told us that she would meet us there as she was our chaperone as coach hedge was with his family and although Frank was a preator the Gods wanted an adult to a company us at the school for the Triwizard Tournament or what Leo came up with the Tri-demi-wizard Tournament,which I admit isn't that bad.

We set of from long Island promising to iris message as much as we can.

time skip to when they get to Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

Piper.

We had gotten to Hogwarts in a month's time when all of the other people from the other schools where going to get thier. We where eating lunch and and iris message popped up it was my mom and Hestia, "so your new uniforms are in your wardrobes in the black do not open bag they are everything proof and you won't even need to wash them." My mom said before flashing away. "Children I will arrive this evening at 5:30 so be sharp we will be thier at 6:00.

 **sorry it isn't much guys I've been working on a school project. I break up for easter on fridayour so I'll have like 2 weeks devoted to fanfiction.**


End file.
